


Summertime

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: 502wordslong, Cabin, M/M, Smell, Summer, promptfest, saveheroes, summertime, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: summer, book, smell, jump, and narrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

Sylar stretches his legs and the patio chair underneath him creeks in protest.

It's summer, and Peter and Sylar have decided to get the fuck away from New York, where they've both spent their entire lives. A simple peek into the future via Isaac's stolen ability brings them to someplace along the West Coast, full of forests and along some lake.

They rent a cabin and spend their days swimming in the lake, reading on the patio, and sometimes hiking through the trees behind their house.

When it starts to cool off, they go stargazing, talk, and try in vain to avoid forget all the mayhem that's going on back at home.

This particular day, dusk is setting and Sylar looks up from his book (A copy of Crime and Punishment, ironically enough) and sees the first couple of fireflies start to light up the night.

He sets the book down and heads up, heading down the narrow stairs of the patio down to ground level, where he quietly makes his way to the lake.

Sitting on the dock, pants legs rolled up and shirtless, is Peter, who is staring at the sky with a faraway expression.

Sylar stands there for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the crickets chirping and the smell of the pine trees surrounding them. After a few minutes, Peter turns his head in the other man's direction and says, "Care to take a dip with me?"

"Sure."

Peter stands and quickly sheds his jeans and any other offending garments, then leaps into the rippling water beneath him.

Sylar takes his time, carefully shedding his clothes and folding them neatly on the dock before jumping in and creating a large splash.

Laughing, Peter swims over and loops his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him close for a kiss. They float there, limbs tangled together (yet still somehow managing to stay above water), just sort of reveling in all the sensations, trying to force themselves not to think.

When it gets too dark to see and too cold to stay in the water, they grab their clothes and make a mad dash back to the cabin, where they build a fort out of all the pillows and blankets in the house.

Peter curls up on Sylar's shoulder while Sylar reads to him from his book. Within only a few pages, Peter is sound asleep.

Sylar sets the book down quietly and lets his eyes drift close. He won't tell Peter about the picture he had drawn earlier, the one where they had to leave in a hurry to escape from the new Company coming to hunt them down. He doesn't want to shatter the serenity they've built up.

Two days later, the Agents come for them, and they barely are able to fly off before being caught. The next few weeks are spent hiding and running, trying to find someplace they can stay for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
